


Dana's Route

by MrRhapsodist



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Love is Strange - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate route, F/F, Fluff, Love is Strange - Fandom - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2nd Annual Blackwell Photo Contest and Max has to choose a partner. So what happens when her eyes land on her classmate, the ever-popular Dana Ward? And what will develop between them as the week goes on? Based on the Love is Strange visual novel by Team Rumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Love is Strange dev team, who did such an awesome job putting together a fun visual novel. It inspired me to write this story out, and I hope I did a good enough job capturing the spirit of their game with this story.

**_Monday_ **

Sitting in Mx. Dog’s class, Max Caulfield couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in way over her head. Not that she wasn’t used to this feeling, being a socially awkward introvert with a vintage Polaroid camera at a rich kids’ school. But when her gaze drifted over the classroom, meeting Victoria Chase’s cold sneer and Chloe Price’s suggestive eyebrow twitch, Max had to admit that this time her anxiety was justified.

_Another photo contest,_ she thought. _Perfect._

And to make matters worse, she needed to choose a partner.

Her mind wheeled through her options. Chloe Price, her best friend and rebel without a cause. Kate Marsh, her recurring tea date and spiritual coach. Victoria Chase, her main rival and the queen of the Vortex Club. Rachel Amber, the impossibly beautiful and most popular girl on campus. And Dana Ward, an irrepressible cheerleader and party girl with a heart of gold. One by one, Max searched their faces and body language for some clue, some hint, as to whom she’d pick.

Then she caught sight of Dana.

All it took was a single glance her way to bring all those memories of Max’s first year at Blackwell. Dana had been the second girl who befriended Max when she arrived—the first being Kate Marsh—and she’d been quick to compliment Max’s “low-key” style. They’d gotten to know each other a little better during the get-togethers hosted at the girls’ dorm. Whenever she thought about Dana, Max could hear her laugh as clear as a bell.

Some deep and mysterious force pulled Max to her feet. She couldn’t describe the light and airy feeling in her chest as she made her decision.

Max rubbed the back of her neck as she approached her friend’s desk. She hung awkwardly near the edge of the small crowd of eager students lining up for a shot at the ever-trendy Dana Ward. Hayden and Evan had already made their move, leaving second-tier photographers to make their case.

But none of that mattered as soon as Dana’s eyes landed on Max. Her whole face lit up like a fireworks display. Max had to turn away, praying her blush wasn’t too obvious.

“Max, there you are! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Dana was all but jumping from her seat. It wasn’t hard to believe that she was one of the perkiest cheerleaders for the Blackwell Bigfoots, or that she was a darling of the Vortex Club party scene. Chloe had once referred to her as “Victoria Chase with a soul,” while Max was more of the opinion was she was a more accessible Rachel Amber.

“Hey, Dana.” Max clutched at her arm, all but willing herself to grow smaller under Dana’s gaze. “Um, listen, I know you might be busy this week, but....”

Dana let out a tiny gasp of delight. “Did you wanna be my partner? I’d love that!”

Max blinked. “R-really?”

“Of course!” Dana leaned away from her now-dissipating crowd of admirers and told Max in a hushed voice. “To be honest, I figured you might pair up with someone like Rachel Amber. Not that I’d blame you or anything.”

“Oh, well, I mean...” Max’s hopes for this project were dropping by the second. Still, she stood her ground and looked her friend in the eye. “I mean, yeah, Rachel’s a natural model and all, but you’re made for the runway, too, Dana. And I feel like we never hang out anymore, so this would be a perfect opportunity, you know?”

“I do.” Dana reached over and gave Max’s bicep a squeeze. “I’d love to chat more, but I’ve got cheer practice later. Wanna meet up tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Then Max got an idea and straightened her posture. “How about I buy you breakfast at the Two Whales diner tomorrow? Nine a.m.?”

Dana’s eyes sparkled. “Oooh, yes, please!”

“That is, of course, if you’re sure about signing up with me—”

“Max, you rock the camera like no one else!” Dana insisted. “We’re gonna be great together!”

_I sure hope so..._ Max thought, but she smiled and nodded for Dana’s sake.

Meanwhile, Mx. Dog called for order, and the class resumed as usual. Max did her best to pay attention, but she couldn’t help stealing the occasional glance toward Dana’s desk. Once the bell rang and class was let out, she found her view of Dana obscured with a sudden wave of students, as Vortex Club stars like Hayden and Courtney swept up around Dana and Victoria. The whole clique moved as one out of the classroom, leaving Max and the other social outcasts behind.

_Keep your head in the game,_ Max reminded herself, as she got up and grabbed her things. _You’ve got to make this your best photo yet._


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets Dana at the Two Whales diner to discuss their photography project. As the day goes on, Max begins to see that there's more to Dana than she ever realized.

**_Tuesday_ **

Every visit to the Two Whales diner was the height of nostalgia for Max. Sitting in a corner booth by herself, she couldn’t quite believe that this was the same energized watering hole for half of Arcadia Bay. Hardly anything had changed during the five years she was in Seattle, except for a few new faces and a few less tired truckers huddled over their coffees at the counter. Joyce smiled at Max as she passed by with a tray full of breakfast to deliver to one family of tourists at the other end of the diner.

Max, meanwhile, gripped her coffee mug and stared down into the murky abyss. She also couldn’t believe that she’d asked Dana to be her partner. And yet, here she was, sipping at her drink and occasionally double-checking her phone. It was only a few minutes after nine, and she had time to read over the last three texts she’d received.

> **_Dana:_ ** _Max! running late, super sorry!_
> 
> **_Dana:_ ** _be there soon!_
> 
> **_Dana:_ ** _can’t wait! xoxoxo!!_

With a chuckle, Max returned her phone to her pocket. Of course, Dana had no idea how _not_ late she actually was. Few could compare to the likes of Chloe Price, who’d never been on time to anything for as long as Max had known her. That girl would show up late to the End of the World, and then she’d have missed all the cool action shots of the sky turning red and the sea unleashing its wrath.

A tiny squeal stirred Max out of her brief daydream. She looked up just in time to see Dana strutting toward her booth. Max grinned and waved her to sit on the opposite side.

“Glad you made it,” said Max. She slid the laminated menu over to Dana. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“God, starving.” Dana glanced down at the menu, her eyes checking a few options before she dropped the laminated sheet away and glanced up at Max. “You wanna know something funny? I haven’t been here since I was a kid.”

“Really? I know it’s popular for a lot of Blackwell kids.”

“That’s... true.” Something flickered in Dana’s eyes, and for a second Max thought she’d been a little too quick to lump her friend in with the rest of the Blackwell elites. But then Dana sat back and smiled. “Well, it’s kind of a long story, but I spent all of junior high at a school in Portland. What with my Dad’s business and everything.”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Max rubbed the back of her neck, grateful that she’d dodged a bullet. “I actually spent five years in Seattle when my parents moved there. So I’m always rediscovering little parts of Arcadia Bay these days.”

Dana grinned. “Wow, Seattle? That must’ve been killer, Max!”

Max wanted to keep up her smile, but her eyes slid down to the table. “It was, at first...” She took a moment to sip her coffee. “Um, but I couldn’t stay there forever. Not when I heard about Blackwell’s photography program. And I knew Chloe would still be here.”

“And look at the two of you now,” Dana remarked. “Thick as thieves!” Her smile dropped a little. “That’s... that’s really something, you know? Having a loyal friend like that.”

Max stared for a second longer than she intended. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but Dana’s emphasis on _loyal_ was disconcerting. Had someone abused her trust? Max hadn’t seen Juliet Watson in forever, but she knew that she was closer to Dana than anyone else. But maybe that wasn’t the case anymore?

She didn’t have too long to dwell on it. A waitress came up and took their orders. Dana went for coffee with cream and a stack of pancakes. Max went with eggs and bacon, a classic treat. And as the waitress left, Max decided that she’d keep her eye on Dana’s well-being this week.

 _Put your partners first,_ she told herself. _The photo will take care of itself._

* * *

“O-M-G, this is delicious!” Dana dug into her pancakes with a surprising lack of grace. Suddenly, Max felt a lot less self-conscious about her ravenous appetite. She giggled and continued with her plate of eggs and bacon. She lost herself for a moment in the quiet and busy atmosphere of the Two Whales, savoring everything from the clink of silverware and ceramic mugs to the hot sizzle of bacon and sausage on the grill nearby.

After a refill on their coffee, Dana leaned back in her seat and grinned. “Max, you are the sweetest! Thanks for inviting me here. I really needed a better breakfast than a bagel or a granola bar.”

“Don’t mention it.” Max drummed her fingers against the laminated tabletop, pausing to wipe her greasy fingers on her napkin. “So did you, um...” She felt heat rising in her cheeks again. “Did you have any ideas for where to take our photo?”

Dana blinked. “Oh, me?” She gave a self-deprecating laugh and waved at Max. “Uhh, I mean, I like Mx. Dog’s class and all, but I’m clearly nowhere near as good as you, Max.”

“That’s not true. I’ve seen your photos. You have a good eye for foreground subjects.”

“Um... thanks?”

Max chuckled and shook her head. “Sorry, let me rephrase that. What I mean is, you’re good at putting something cool in the center of your shots, Dana. Like your selfies, for example.”

Now it was Dana’s turn to lean forward in her seat. She flashed Max a conspiratorial grin. “Uh oh, sounds like _somebody’s_ been prowling my Facebook page.”

Max could only rub at the back of her neck. “Okay, you got me. But my point still stands.”

“Hmm.” Dana looked thoughtful for a second. She grabbed her coffee mug with both hands, peering into it before she took another sip.

“All right,” she said after a few seconds. “I have an idea, but you still get to make the final call. How does that sound?”

“Great.” After a moment’s pause to consider her options, Max leaned forward on the table, mirroring Dana’s confident body language. “So... let’s hear _your_ idea.”

* * *

Hours later and back on campus, Dana linked arms with Max as they headed across the main quad at Blackwell. It was eerie being back on campus so late at night, but Dana didn’t seem the least bit worried. Max decided to trust in the girl’s confidence as she lead the way past the school building and over to the gym.

When they reached the entrance, Dana stopped to remove a set of keys from her pocket. She gave Max a knowing smile. “Will you give this place a chance if you promise not to tell anyone where I got these?”

Max made a show of putting her hand to her chest in mock offense, following it up with a teasing smile. “Only if you’re a good girl and you return them later.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Dana made the appropriate motions over her chest and then turned to unlock the front doors.

For Max, the spooky factor only increased as she followed Dana into the girls’ locker room and over to the Otters’ swimming pool. The shadows cast by the light from Dana’s phone didn’t help, but the way Dana moved through the shadows caught Max’s eye. She would’ve been a perfect example of a chiaroscuro subject if only she could find a better angle on the lighting.

 _Not to mention,_ Max thought with a surprising flutter in her stomach, _that smile is really too cute._

“Ta-da!” Dana crossed the threshold and revealed the massive swimming pool, already lit up and heated for their convenience. Max found herself checking the corners, just to be sure that no one else was there.

“Isn’t this the coolest?” Dana skipped along the side of the pool, blatantly ignoring the “Do Not Run” sign posted on the nearest wall. “I mean, check out the pool! I think it’s perfect!”

Looking around, Max found it hard to disagree. There was something about the way the lights under the water formed this otherworldly blue aura around the deck. The closer Dana got to the water, the more defined all her features became, including every tasteful tear on her jeans. Max almost couldn’t breathe.

All she could say was, “You’re right. This... this will work.”

“But we’ve got ’til Friday, you know,” Dana added. She shot a teasing grin over her shoulder. “So let’s have some fun first.”

Without further ado, she ducked behind a storage reel for one of the pool’s blue-and-white racing lanes. A moment passed before Max heard a steady bass, like something from the beginning of yet another Vortex Club party, only minus the underage drinking and obnoxious red stage lights. Then the air was filled with a heady electronic melody, some kind of crazy dance mix by the likes of Breton or whoever was rocking the scene these days. Not that Max had any idea, being more of an acoustic guitar girl herself.

Still, she couldn’t resist a grin when Dana emerged from behind the storage reel, swaying her hips and letting her hands flow through the air around her head. She “swam” over to Max and beckoned to her.

“Tell me you’ve never wanted to try this,” Dana insisted. “Not even a little?”

Max went still for a moment. She saw two distinct options floating over Dana’s head, stark white and foreboding. Whether to say _Let’s dance_ or _No, we’ll get caught_?

Something gleaming in Dana’s eye pulled Max away from the pool and over to her friend’s side. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Max closed her eyes and tried to let the music take over, as Chloe would say. In her sad attempts at dancing, the best she could manage was to wiggle her hips and flex her shoulders around, more often missing the beat than not.

“There you go, girl!” Dana cheered. She caught one of Max’s hand and locked their fingers together. “We’ll make you a club-hopper yet!”

Max laughed. “If you say so.”

Their dance went on for almost half an hour. By the end, they had plenty of time to turn the music down and made their giggling, sneaking escape from the pool, with only seconds to spare before David Madsen and his private security team stormed the gymnasium. Max barely registered how warm and natural it felt to hold Dana’s hand during the entire run back to their dorm.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the girls’ dorm, Max was swaying against Dana as they laughed. She held the door open for the latter as they snuck back inside, taking care not to disturb any of their neighbors as they took the stairs to their floor. Max paused as soon as they came to a halt outside Dana’s door.

Twirling around, Dana threw her arms around Max, giving her a sudden noseful of a delicate perfume. Max did her best to return the hug, even though Dana had a few inches on her.

“Thanks for today,” said Dana. “It meant a lot to me that you liked my idea.”

“Of course!” Max gave her one last squeeze and pulled away. “It’ll be a great photo shoot.”

“If you think it looks good now, just wait until you see the decorations for the Halloween party!” Dana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She stopped to give her friend a sudden frown of concern. “And you’re gonna RSVP for that party, right?”

“Oh, well, I guess I hadn’t thought about it...” Max scratched at the back of her head. “Um, I’m sure I can make it, but I don’t have a costume or anything.”

“Leave that to me!” Dana lifted a finger into the air. “I wanted to shop for some new clothes for the photo shoot tomorrow anyway, so we’re getting you a costume, too!”

“But—”

“No buts! We’re doing this!”

Max wanted to protest, but the grin on Dana’s face was priceless. And infectious, since she was smiling herself. With a sigh, she nodded. “There’s no arguing with you, is there? I’ll come find you tomorrow morning, then?”

“Count on it!” Dana leaned over and gave Max one last hug. “Sweet dreams, Max.”

Max was thankful that the hug was brief and that Dana had disappeared quickly into her dorm. It meant that she didn’t have to try and hide the blush on her cheeks as she stared at where her friend had been standing.

“Sleep well, Dana,” she mumbled and walked back to her room.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Max almost thought she’d dreamt up the whole evening. But when she smelled the chlorine on her shoes and socks, she knew that Dana’s adventure had been real, and she grinned with satisfaction.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip downtown gives Max a chance to get to know Dana better. And her choice for a gift brings in a whole new dimension to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I have never watched the movie described in this story below, but I've watched a few clips online and deduced that it might be what Dana would enjoy.

**_Wednesday_ **

On the bus ride downtown, Max found that she could hardly keep still. She felt like a total contrast to Dana, who sat beside her with perfect composure and a gentle smile on her lips. But all Dana had to do was reach over and pat Max’s shoulder to soothe her fears.

Downtown Arcadia Bay was the classiest part of the city apart from the boardwalk. And the moment they got off the bus, Max could tell that Dana was in her element. She moved quickly among the storefronts and boutique coffee shops, her swagger as confident and well-timed as any runway model’s would be. Only when she’d gotten a few paces ahead did she stop to turn around and wait for Max to catch up.

“Sorry about that!” Dana exclaimed. She kept her speed down for Max’s benefit as they headed into the nearest clothing outlet. “I just really, really wanted you to see this.”

Max took one look at the amazing display of designer jeans and blazers in the store to know that it was well beyond her price range. Not to mention the fact that she could never pull off a look like the ones she saw all around here. Maybe in some alternate reality, where she’d been groomed and chosen to be one of the Vortex Club elites, but not in this lifetime.

“So, I was thinking about Mx. Dog’s class the other day,” Dana was saying, “and it occurred to me. I might know fashion, but you’ve got a better eye for photography than I do. You know, like framing and colors, that kind of thing?”

“Sure. I mean, I’m no expert or anything—”

Dana rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so modest. You’re like super-talented, you know that? Everyone in class thinks so, even if they’re too chicken to say it around Victoria.”

Max stopped to consider that. It almost didn’t seem real, but when she heard the confidence in Dana’s voice, she could almost believe it herself. Her daily anxiety told her that everyone was judging her and already so close to dismissing her as a failure that she always felt second-rate compared to her peers, like Victoria or Evan.

“Wowsers,” said Max. She looked over at a nearby mannequin, feeling as exposed as it looked. “I guess I never really picked up on those rumors.”

“Trust me, you’re smart to keep it that way.” Something in Dana’s tone gave Max pause, but when she looked over at her friend, the cheerleader’s face was still bright and smiling. She reached out and took Max’s hand. “Now, enough feeling sorry for ourselves, ’kay? I want you to put that eye for color theory to good use, Miss Pro Photographer.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Max answered with a laugh.

* * *

After stopping for lunch at a little crepe shop that Max had known about since she was a kid, she and Dana continued to stroll along the downtown area. Even with three bags full of designer clothes, Dana seemed more interested in window-shopping. Max found it impressive how well-versed the cheerleader was on the latest styles from New York and Milan, yet she never had the same condescending tone as Victoria Chase or any of her groupies. Just listening to Dana’s eager chatter made Max feel like she was getting a backstage pass to a real-life fashion show.

As they came over to a small retail outlet near the corner of the next street, Dana’s phone buzzed. She yanked it out of her purse and scrutinized the name that popped up on the screen.

“Uh oh.” Dana looked over at Max, her smile turning sheepish. “It’s Juliet. I think she needs a quick counseling session over some Blackwell drama. Do you mind if I take this?”

Max lifted her hands. “Go right ahead. I’ll just pop in here for a second.”

“You’re the best, Max. B.R.B.” Dana hit the call button on her phone and lifted it to her ear, already launching into a saccharine greeting. “What is _up_ , girlfriend? Hmm? Oh, sweetie, _no._ Tell me he didn’t really say that...!”

While she continued her one-on-one with poor Juliet, Max ducked into the store. Ever since lunch, she’d been looking for an excuse to slip away. Not because she disliked Dana. If anything, she felt lucky to have spent so much time with her. Max wanted to repay her generosity, but that meant finding the perfect gift. She drifted along the aisles of the store, ducking past middle-aged women who were doing a little shopping of their own, and trying to wrack her brain for something that would match Dana’s colorful sensibilities.

_These bat-shaped earrings look cute, but she probably owns a pair like these._ Max went over to the next aisle, eyeing the rainbow display of beauty products there. _She does love her makeup, so maybe I could get her something that’d suit her...?_ Shaking her head again, she went back to wandering through the store, drifting in and out of grocery section and taking one wrong turn that landed her near a shelf full of DVDs and Blu-Rays for sale, half of which were horror films and marked on sale in bright orange stickers.

_Hmm._ Max pulled out one title that stood out to her: a Roger Corman film with Vincent Price and Boris Karloff on the cover. And she remembered then how impressed Dana had been a while back with all the obscure films that Warren had provided on his flash drive. Combined with Dana’s delight in the macabre spirit of Halloween, Max decided that she had a winner and went straight to the cashier.

Dana was waiting outside, putting her phone back in her purse. She gave Max an embarrassed smile and offered her arm. “Sorry about that. You ready to keep looking?”

After double-checking that the DVD was safely inside her camera bag, Max smiled and took her arm. “You know it.”

* * *

It was late when they returned to campus, exhausted and victorious in their shopping. Max had to admit that, if she ever needed to look for a new outfit, she’d ask Dana first. Hopefully, it wouldn’t make Chloe or Rachel _too_ jealous.

As she carried her bags into Dana’s room at the girls’ dorm, Max nearly bumped into the other girl’s back. She dodged to the left, trying to keep her shopping bags from colliding with Dana’s shapely legs. For some reason, she had gone completely still the moment she entered.

“Dammit,” Dana hissed. She was staring down at something on the floor.

Max peeked around her shoulder, getting a good look at the two folded-up sheets of notebook paper. She guessed that someone had slid them under Dana’s door while they were out. But it wasn’t until Dana marched over them that Max got a better look at the names written on the notebook paper.

One said, _From Logan._ The other said, _From Trevor._

_Oh,_ thought Max.

She remembered all too well the drama that Dana had faced last year with these boys. One of them played for the Bigfoots at every Friday night game, and the other was a notorious skater who’d managed to steal Dana’s heart away from his “bro” Justin. Max had heard the whole sad story from Rachel during one of their after-school hangouts with Chloe on the beach. Dana had been a little more on edge a year ago, losing herself in as many Vortex Club parties and post-game bonfires with Trevor and his friends, covering up with one of her trademark smiles.

But where did Logan fit into that?

Meanwhile, Dana had slumped onto her couch, folding her hands in her lap. She looked very small and tired all of a sudden. “Um, thanks for today, Max, but you don’t need to hang around anymore if you’re not up for it. I’m... sure you’ve got homework and stuff.”

Max did, in fact, have homework, but that was the last thing she wanted to deal with right then. She hesitated before she took a seat next to Dana. When the other girl didn’t respond, Max nudged her in the shoulder.

“Are you sure it’s nothing I can help you with?” Max asked. “I may be a shy geek, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

Dana was quiet for a minute, her eyes darting to the handwritten notes still lying on her floor. When she finally hit her breaking point, she stood, moving to grab the notes, crush them in her hands, and hurl them both into a nearby wastebasket. Then she sat down next to Max on the couch with a little huff and crossed her arms.

Max waited a little longer before asking, “Feel better?”

To her delight, Dana’s lips quirked into a tiny smile. “Maybe.”

Max giggled, and after a while so did Dana. She leaned into the photographer with her shoulder, looking wistfully at her bed across the room and the pennants pinned to the wall above. Max had always liked Dana’s school spirit, even if she had a severe deficit herself. Sometimes, she wished that she could put as much energy into her photos as the other girl did into her cheers.

“Max, can I ask you something?” Dana’s voice was so soft that it startled Max. She looked over, only to see that Dana was staring right back at her.

“Sure,” Max answered, “what is it?”

Dana hesitated. “I know it’s none of my business, but... have you ever been in a relationship before?”

For some reason, with Dana asking, the question caused a surge of heat deep inside Max. She felt ready to go running from the dorm, except for the fact that her friend’s eyes were so sad and concerned.

“Um, no, not really.” Max rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m much too introverted for that.”

“Really? Not even Warren?” Dana didn’t sound like she was teasing. “I know he likes you—”

“Definitely not.” Max didn’t want to admit how often Warren had spent blowing up her phone with attention-seeking text messages. Or the number of times she’d “bumped into” him outside her dorm before class. Fortunately, an intervention with Brooke last spring had set the poor boy straight, and on a much safer road to romance. Max had cheered when she’d seen their mutual status update on Facebook to “In a Relationship.” And it didn’t hurt that her friendship with Brooke had gotten a little easier in the process.

“Oh, I didn’t realize.” Dana sat up a little and leaned away from Max. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s fine. What’s on your mind, Dana?”

Dana sighed. “Boy trouble. Trevor and I had some good times last year, but I knew it wasn’t going to be permanent. He, um, didn’t take the hint.”

Max felt guilty about even mentioning it, but she had to know. “And... Logan?”

“Complicated.” Dana almost choked on the word, and Max’s heart sank. “I’m... I’m not ready to talk about it just yet.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Max nudged her shoulder again. “Consider me your drama-free zone, okay?”

Dana giggled as if she hadn’t just admitted a lot of sad memories to her friend. She turned to Max, and before she could react, Dana had pulled her into a bear hug. Max dropped her chin on Dana’s shoulder and patted her back. Because she knew then that, come what may, she would always have her back, just as she would for Chloe—or for Rachel and Kate, for that matter.

“Thanks, Max,” said Dana. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Max pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eye. “In that case, I have something else you might like.”

“Really? Like what?”

Deciding that there was no better time to spring this on her, Max reached into her camera bag and took out the DVD she’d bought earlier. “Like this.”

Dana’s eyes lit up when Max presented the movie to her. “Oh my God. Max, that’s _The Raven!_ I freaking love that poem!”

“Well, it’s a Corman flick, so I doubt it’s gonna be true to the source material...”

“Even better!” Dana clapped her hands together and took the DVD to examine its cover. “I’m a sucker for cheesy horror films. And ever since I borrowed Warren’s flash drive, I’ve been craving some more golden oldies to watch.” When she looked up at Max, her smile was bright enough to light up the entire room. “Max, you are just too sweet for me. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing,” Max insisted. “I figured you deserved a little something for being my partner.”

Dana nodded. Then, as a mischievous look came into her eyes, she waved the DVD near Max’s face. “Well, in  _that_ case, do you want to spend the night and watch this with me?”

Max blinked. “R-really?”

“Yeah!” Dana bounced up from the couch, already moving over to the laptop on her desk. She spoke over her shoulder while she put the DVD into its tray. “Please? I haven’t had a good sleepover in forever! And no slumber party’s complete without a scary movie!”

Her fingers trembling against the front of her jeans, Max tried not to think too hard about the way Dana said _sleepover_. She knew it was perfectly harmless, but the way Dana acted made her suspect that she was a little too excited for this to happen.

And truth be told, Max was excited for an entirely different reason. She nodded her consent and let Dana bring the laptop over to the small table in front of the couch. As the opening credits began to roll, Dana went about the room, locking her door and turning off the lights. Max was surprised, however, when the other girl returned to the couch with a fluffy pink blanket. Without ado, she draped it over Max before slipping into it herself.

“There we go,” Dana declared. “Nice and comfy, I hope?”

Max wasn’t sure. Her heart was racing a little too fast when she considered how close Dana was, all but snuggled up against her. But it was like seeing Dana at the pool the day before. The light from the laptop dancing over her happy, smiling face gave Max pause. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this way.

It felt... right.

“I am,” she finally said and leaned her head onto Dana’s shoulder. Her eyes fluttered half-closed. For Dana’s sake, she fought against the urge to fall asleep and tried to stay focused on the first appearance of Vincent Price and Peter Lorre in the movie.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day before the contest, Max takes a risk and gets much closer to Dana than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had any artistic talent at all, I would love to include an illustration of the photo Max takes here, just like how it would appear in the game. Hopefully, my detailed description of the shot will be enough for my readers.

**_Thursday_ **

When Max awoke the next morning, she needed a minute to check whether or not she was still dreaming. As she blinked and yawned, she didn’t quite recognize her dorm room. For one thing, it was a little too colorful. And there were a lot more school pennants and fashion posters on the walls than she remembered putting up.

And for that matter, why she was so warm and comfortable?

Her answer came when she heard a tiny murmur from behind her ear. “Morning, sleepyhead...”

Max froze. Panic flooded her chest, and she had to force herself not to scream and bolt out of bed immediately. She made herself turn around and meet Dana’s sleepy, smiling face. They lay together under the sheets, close but not quite touching, with plenty of blankets wadded up between them. It was rare for Max to see Dana without her makeup or her hair done up in a ponytail. She looked younger without her blush and eyeshadow. Even cute, from this close up.

Like really, really cute. Max’s heart hammered in her chest.

“Um, hi...” Max ducked her head and sat up. “Sorry if I fell asleep on you.”

“It’s okay.” Dana propped herself up on one elbow, giving Max the fleeting impression of a mermaid lounging on a rock in the middle of the sea. “You were nice enough to watch _some_ of the movie with me. And you missed so many great parts!” She grinned. “I can’t thank you enough for buying it for me.”

“My pleasure.” Max bit down on her lip, looking for a proper segue in this conversation. “Um, if you’re not too busy, did you want to catch breakfast before class?”

Dana seemed to consider the offer, but then she frowned and shook her head. “Sorry. Much as I’ve love to, I’ve got an early morning practice for Friday’s game.”

“Oh, right.”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t see you later today.” Dana sat up next to Max and gave her a little scoot out of bed. “After all, we’ve _got_ to take that photo at the pool when it’s dark. And maybe sneak in a dance or two if we’re lucky.”

Max beamed at her. “I’d love that,” she said and proceeded to look for her jeans and her hoodie.

For some reason, it felt totally natural for her to wake up in Dana’s room. It reminded Max of the late mornings she and Chloe used to spend as kids after a sleepover at the Price household. But there was something grown-up in the atmosphere of this morning, and Max did her best to savor every minute before she left for class.

* * *

The swimming pool was available once again thanks to Dana sneaking off with the keys from the Principal’s office. Max didn’t bother to ask how she’d gotten them. She was too happy to hold Dana’s hand and follow her on the now-familiar route through the locker room and into the pool area proper.

As Dana snuck around the gym office for the light switch, Max took her time adjusting her camera. She wanted this shot to be perfect, but she was having trouble staying focused. Her mind kept wandering to the night before, to the warmth of curling up with Dana on the couch, followed by this morning’s surprise in Dana’s bed. Not that she was complaining. Not in the slightest. But it was a welcome contrast to the sad and bitter tone her friend had taken when she’d glossed over her “boy trouble.”

_I wish she could feel more comfortable around me,_ Max thought. _She deserves a real friend. And she’s always been so good to me._

_Admit it,_ a cynical voice in her head fired back. _You just want her all to yourself. To take the ride with a popular girl like Trevor or Logan did._

That wasn’t fair. Max chided herself for thinking that way, and she prayed she’d never let those thoughts slip her tongue. Especially when Dana came out from the office, smiling and cheerful as ever. She gave Max a wink and knelt down beside the pool, dipping her hand into the heated water and spreading ripples by her touch.

“Take your time, Max,” Dana said. “Just let me know when you want to get started, ’kay?”

She’d barely gotten the words out when Max’s finger snapped down on the shutter button. The sudden click and flash from her camera startled Dana and her eyes shot up from the pool to Max’s grinning face.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” she protested.

Max shrugged and waited for the Polaroid to slide out. She waved it a few times, letting the image develop as she sauntered over to Dana’s side. Crouching down, she gave her the photo and waited for her reaction.

“Oh.” Dana’s voice went soft. “Oh, wow. That’s... that’s amazing. Do I really look like that?”

In the photo, Dana was perfectly framed in the center. The blue light from inside the pool cast every feature of her face into sharp relief, with near-total darkness surrounding her. Dana’s hand drifted gently through the water, in which Max could see the girl’s reflection. Two Danas, smiling at each other without a care in the world, even while surrounded by shadows. She wasn’t as alone as she first appeared to be.

“Call it a photographer’s conceit,” Max answered. “Maybe that’s just how _I_ saw you.”

“Wow,” Dana exclaimed, again in that soft voice. Her eyes rose and locked onto Max’s face. She gave her a winning smile. “Max, this is beautiful. Are you sure you want to submit this?”

“This is the one,” Max confirmed. She took the photo in one hand and Dana’s wrist in the other. “Besides, look at it this way. Now you’ve got time to show me a few new dance moves.”

Dana laughed, her voice echoing over the entire gym. “Now that’s what I like to hear! Get those legs moving, girl, because here comes the beat!” With that, she rose and skipped over to the sound system hidden behind the pool supplies.

* * *

After another late-night jaunt back to the dorms, Max let Dana follow her into her room. She had to stop and think about the last time that Dana had come over. She realized that it had been quite a while. Max and Kate had done a jam session with their guitar and violin, respectively, and Dana had poked her head into the room to compliment their music. And to snap a photo of them, much to Kate’s embarrassment.

In the present, Dana was admiring the wall of photos Max had pinned over her bed. She traced a finger along the string of fairy lights in the middle of the collage.

“So,” she asked, “how long until this award-winning photo gets added?”

“First, we have to win the contest,” Max replied, taking a seat on the couch. “But after that, who knows?”

“I’m kidding.” Dana turned around and sauntered over to the couch. She lowered herself next to Max, giving her very little room. The heat of Dana’s leg against hers made Max blush up to the tips of her ears, but she didn’t back away. And where else would she rather be than here?

“I had so much fun this week,” Dana said. She turned and scrutinized Max. “Did you?”

“Absolutely.” Max favored her with a tight grin. “I had a blast, Dana. I’m glad you made me come out of my shell for once.”

She expected Dana to smile back and add another cheerful comment, but that wasn’t the case. Max watched as her friend leaned forward, her hands dropping into her lap as she turned away. For some reason, her eyes kept darting over to the paper-stuffed wastebasket next to Max’s desk. Like she was expecting to see a pair of handwritten notes in there.

“Listen, I know you’re shy and everything, but...” Dana bit down on her bottom lip. “But you’ve heard the rumors, right? About me?”

Max shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Dana let out a sigh. “In that case, I think you deserve to know the truth.” She stared at the carpet of the dorm room, looking for some pattern there that Max couldn’t quite see. “Last year, I made a mistake. With Logan. And before I knew it, I was pregnant.” She didn’t quite look into Max’s eyes when she added, “ _Was_ pregnant.”

“Oh.” Max felt something constrict inside her chest. An old memory now floated up from the depths of her brain, and she felt even more horrible. “Dana, I... I think I might’ve known.”

“You did? When?”

“Last October, after that whole argument with you and Juliet over Victoria sexting Zachary.” Max’s cheeks flushed when she remembered the ordeal. How Juliet had locked Dana in her room while accusing her of cheating with her boyfriend. How Max had had to resolve the whole jealous affair by sneaking into Victoria’s room and stealing the incriminating email to absolve Dana of any and all guilt.

And how she had looked down in Dana’s floor that same afternoon, only to find—

“Oh God.” Dana’s voice went strained with embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands. “You saw the pregnancy test, didn’t you? I’m so stupid!”

“Dana, you’re not stupid.” Max patted her on the back, giving it a little rub. “You’re not. I knew better than to say anything to you. And I’m not the kind of person to start a rumor either. I hope you’d know me better than that.”

“Max, you’re a better friend than I deserve.” Dana looked up at her with eyes full of unshed tears. “I wish I’d trusted you back then. Do you have any idea how scary that month was for me? I... I didn’t have anyone to help me. Not even Juliet, since she’s way nosier than you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You know what I mean.” Dana wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. “I’ve never been scared like that before. One minute I’m having the time of my life, and the next... I felt like my life was _over._ Like I was going to be kicked out of school and disowned. And the whole time, I’ve got friends commenting on how I stopped showing up to parties, and guys like Logan trying to hit me up. A-and I did with Trevor, but...” She shook her head. “I don’t know. They weren’t looking at _me,_ Max. Just someone warm and pretty, you know?”

At the moment, Max felt ready to punch out both Logan and Trevor, if only because they’d made Dana cry. She scooted closer to her friend and rubbed her back again. “I get it, Dana. And you’re brave for going through all that by yourself. I wish you hadn’t, though.”

“Me, too, Max.” Dana dabbed at her eyes, smudging some of her mascara. “It’s nice to know that you care. Believe me, you’re a rarity on this campus.”

“You can trust me,” Max reassured her. “Always, Dana. I don’t care about your looks or your popularity or any of that stuff. I just...”

She had to fight past the lump in her throat, to make herself heard. “I just care about... you.”

Dana sat up. She looked at Max with her mouth slightly open, and for only a second, Max was sorely tempted to close the distance between them. Her hands trembled in her lap. But then, Dana sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Max didn’t care that she was ruining her eyeshadow. She still looked good as far as she was concerned.

“Max, you’re amazing.” Dana slid her hand over Max’s thigh, reaching for her hand and locking their fingers together. To Max’s eye, they fit perfectly. “It doesn’t matter whether you’re taking my picture or talking to me. You really know how to capture me. The _real_ me.”

Blushing harder than ever, Max averted her eyes. “Well, you make it easy for me to like you. You’re so nice, Dana. Even to sad, shy geeks like me.”

“You need to learn how to take a compliment, you know that?” Dana giggled and gave her hand a squeeze. “You’ll be getting plenty of them when we win the contest tomorrow.”

_I sure hope so,_ Max thought.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the photo contest arrives. Dana has one last surprise in store for Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems out of nowhere, but it's funny how much you can compare a game like _Life is Strange_ to _Gone Home._ I mean, not only do they both take place in the Pacific Northwest, but there's also a cool trend of an f/f relationship with an odd pirate theme (compare Sam's "Captain Allegra" stories to Max and Chloe's "playing pirates" as kids). So, naturally, that shows up here, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**_Friday_ **

By the time she reached her desk in Mx. Dog’s class the next day, Max couldn’t decide if she was still dreaming or not. Her entire morning had been a blur between a lack of sleep, a hazy shower, and walking with a zombie-like gait to class. She didn’t recall eating anything, but her stomach wasn’t grumbling, so for all she knew, she really _was_ dreaming. At any point, Max expected to see the classroom suddenly empty itself of students, or to find it covered with blood-red graffiti like something out of a horror film.

Instead, she watched fellow students like Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase go about their usual routines, chatting with friends like Alyssa and Taylor as they opened their notebooks—or in Victoria’s case, a top-of-the-line iPad. Max didn’t have to wait long before she caught sight of Chloe sneaking in with Rachel near the back, the two of them chuckling over some shared joke. Chloe gave Max a double thumbs-up before sliding into her chair, her head already dropping to the surface in anticipation of catching a few more minutes of sleep.

As per the contest rules, Max had already turned in her photo to Mx. Dog, leaving it on their desk with all the other submissions in a pile. Max hadn’t spent any time looking at the other entries, but she knew that her class had plenty of excellent photographers, so her humble little entry was bound to face some stiff competition.

Her thoughts of the contest evaporated, however, the moment that Dana entered the classroom. Max found her eyes meeting Dana’s the moment she entered the room. The cheerleader didn’t hesitate to come over and greet her with a hug before taking a seat at Max’s desk.

“I thought you might be nervous, so I brought you something!” Dana reached into her bag and took out a white paper bag. She opened it and produced a pair of chocolate chip muffins, still warm and fresh from the school cafeteria.

Max’s mouth began to water. She grabbed the muffin and took a bite, relishing the sweet taste with slow, grateful chewing. Then she looked over and mumbled at Dana, “Mm, thank you. You’re an angel.”

“I’m no Kate Marsh,” Dana insisted, “but I’ll take it.”

After finishing her muffin, Max looked Dana over. “Are you nervous?”

“Maybe a little?” Dana shrugged. “I mean, it’s no different than any cheer I do on the field. We’ve done the legwork and made our call. If we don’t win, then we don’t win.” A glimmer appeared in her eyes. “And there’s always next year!”

Max rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to think about that now.”

“True, but I’d be happy to work with you again if you wanted.”

There. In Dana’s tone was a quiet grain of hope that Max found so perplexing. Seeing the way Dana smiled at her gave Max a little chill, but not in a bad way. It was more refreshing, more liberating than anything.

“Alright, alright, settle down!” Mx. Dog’s voice cut through the chatter of the students. They stood up from their desk and moved to the front of the class. “If I’ve got everyone’s photos, then I’ll begin deliberations...”

As the hour proceeded into its usual study period, Max couldn’t quite stay focused. Her leg kept twitching up and down, and every so often, she would accidentally bump against Dana’s leg. And every time she did, Dana would flash a reassuring smile or giggle, as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. Perhaps it wasn’t, but Max couldn’t think straight this morning. All her dreams and hopes for a future in photography were counting on this contest.

In the second half of the hour, and much too soon for Max’s liking, Mx. Dog got back up from their desk and went to address the class. All it took was clearing their throat to quiet the entire room into a respectful silence.

“I’m pleased to say that this year’s contest had some amazing entries. I wish I could assign a prize to everyone who submitted, but as you’ll recall, this year’s theme was ‘bonds.’ And there’s only _one_ photo that truly exemplified that message.”

This time, Dana gave Max a little bump with her leg. On purpose, if her teasing smile was any indication.

“Here, the photographer uses symmetry to portray their subject as two halves of a whole, striking a perfect balance between light and dark, between the bright present and the shadows of the past...”

Max went still. Her heart skipped a beat or two. There was no way that they were talking about _her_ photo.

“...And so I hope that this photographer has a lot of good work to produce in the future. And I’m sure we’ll see plenty of collaboration with them and their subject.” Mx. Dog adjusted their glasses with a tiny smile. “It gives me great pleasure to announce that the winners of this year’s Blackwell Photo Contest are... Maxine Caulfield and Dana Ward! Congratulations!”

The classroom broke out in applause, drowning out Max’s quiet exclamation of “What...?”

She barely heard Chloe smacking her palms onto her desk or Rachel wolf-whistling. What Max became aware of was Dana reaching out and pulling her in for a hug. That sudden whiff of designer perfume heightened her senses, causing a chain-reaction that led to a furious tingle down her spine to the small of her back.

“Yay, Max!” Dana cheered. “I knew we’d do it! I just knew it!”

Max couldn’t stop the blush from spreading over her face, even though Chloe and her other friends were watching. “Hey, I couldn’t have done it without you for a subject.”

“Aww, Max...!”

Not long after that, the bell rang and Mx. Dog hung up their photo on the board for all to see. Max had to struggle to rise out of her chair, what with half the class crowding around her desk to congratulate her and Dana. What impressed Max was how Chloe and Rachel slid their way across the throng of students with all the power of an icebreaker ship. Chloe all but tackled Max in a bear hug, while Rachel insisted that they take Max out to dinner that night.

“Okay,” Max promised, “but we’re not doing the Two Whales this time.”

“Hey, give us a little credit,” Rachel challenged, putting on a mock-offended face. “We know how to treat a lady right.”

“Phrasing!” Chloe added, snickering as she tried to cover up Max’s ears.

As they made their plans and everyone filed out of the classroom, Max hung back near her desk. She looked over at Dana, who was standing by the teacher’s desk. It took Max all of a second to realize that the other girl was looking up at their photo pinned to the board.

“Hey.” Max’s voice caused Dana to turn around. Nervously fingering the strap of her messenger bag, Max tried to find the right way to approach the matter. She tried for a reassuring smile. “I just wanted to say...”

She swallowed. In truth, she had a _lot_ of things she wanted to say. But Max settled for, “You did great this week, Dana. I’m glad we worked together on this.”

“Me, too, Max.” Reaching back to adjust her ponytail, Dana offered a coy smile that sent a fresh flutter through Max’s stomach. “I know I’ve got a rep for being something of a party girl, but... I honestly had way more fun with you this week than I have for a while.”

“Oh.” Max looked away for a moment. “Wowsers, I didn’t think I was _that_ good or anything.”

Dana replied with a teasing grin. “Typical Max Caulfield. It’s hard not to like someone who says ‘Wowsers’ unironically.”

“Hey!” Max tried to look offended, but she couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “You don’t hear me making fun of your earrings!”

With a gasp, Dana clutched at the golden triangles dangling from her ears. “What’s wrong with my earrings?”

“Nothing, as far as I can tell.” The line came out a little softer than Max had intended, but she didn’t care. It was the truth, at least.

For a second, Dana didn’t say anything. She looked distant, even thoughtful, and Max briefly wondered if she might have said the wrong thing. At several points during the week, she’d come close to sticking her foot in her mouth, and it would have been _so_ typical for her to get careless and make a poor remark right when she was feeling so good about herself.

But nothing about Dana’s reaction suggested that she was hurt. If anything, her eyes lit up when she focused on Max again. That mischievous smile was back again.

“Come with me,” said Dana. She offered her hand. “I’ve got something I’ve been dying to show you.” Then she winked. “If you’re not _too_ busy, Little Miss Rockstar.”

Max nodded and took her hand. “I think I can fit you in, Miss Ward. Lead the way.”

* * *

Heading back to the girls’ dorm, Max wasn’t surprised to see that the main quad and the hallways were mostly empty. Everyone would either have left for an off-campus party or gotten ready for the Bigfoots game that was due to start in a few hours. Max did worry for a few seconds about Dana taking time away from her cheer squad, but when she mentioned it, the other girl waved her down with a laugh.

“It’s okay, Max. It’s not my rotation this week. And Coach wanted one of the new girls to get her start this weekend anyway.” Dana reached out and took Max by the hand as they ascended the last flight of stairs leading up to their floor. “Besides, I’ve gotta show you this.”

“The suspense is killing me.” Max paused, then added with a sly smile, “I hope it’ll last.”

Her heart skipped a beat—or two—at the sound of Dana’s laughter. She turned away to hide the dumb smile on her face as they reached the door to Dana’s room.

As soon as she opened the door, however, Dana stopped and looked over at Max. “Now, and this is important, I need you to come inside and immediately close your eyes. Or you’ll ruin the whole surprise.”

“Got it.” Max closed her eyes and let Dana pull her into the room. She stood still as the other girl moved around, closing the door behind them and then rummaging around inside her closet. She wanted to sneak a peek, but she wouldn’t do that. Too many years of receiving Chloe’s swift retribution for doing the same had taught her the value of playing along for the sake of a good reveal.

“Okay,” Dana finally said, “you can open your eyes now!”

Max did so, and then she lifted a hand to her mouth.

Dana held up what looked like one of the coolest outfits she’d ever seen. The skirt and the boots were black leather, paired with a cream-colored blouse and a sweet-looking pair of belts. But the real feather in the cap was the hat itself. Dana had gotten her hands on a very nice two-cornered hat, complete with a skull and crossbones stitched onto the front. It reminded Max of the cheap pirate hats she and Chloe used to wear as kids, except this one seemed to be better tailored like it had been plucked straight out of the Golden Age of Piracy.

“Dana, that’s so cool!” Max took a step forward, half-afraid that she might be clumsy enough to trip and damage the costume. “Is this what you’re wearing for Halloween?”

“Well, that’s the thing...” Dana’s proud smile now turned a hair sheepish. She blushed and lowered the outfit onto her bed. After ducking back into her closet, she came out with another set of clothes, similar to what she’d shown Max but without the hat. In its place was an eyepatch. “I have _two_ costumes. And I don’t know which one to wear.” She gave Max a shy look from the side. “Maybe you could help me pick?”

The question rocked Max back on her heels. She looked from one costume to the other. In her opinion, Dana could rock either one of them.

“Um...” Max found herself grabbing at her arm, trying to stall for time. “Well, they’re both awesome. I guess it depends on whether you’d prefer an eyepatch or a captain’s hat?”

“Hmm?” Dana shot a quizzical smile over at the pirate hat sitting on her bed. Then she grinned. “Oh, you’re right. That’s _totally_ a captain's hat! Good eye, Max!”

Max grinned back. “I have my moments now and then.”

But she wasn’t prepared for when Dana lowered the second costume onto her bed, only to whirl around and clasp her hands in front of her chest. In two steps, she was close enough to Max that their noses almost touched and her gaze bore down on the younger girl’s face with a sudden pensive look.

“You said you were coming to the party I’m throwing, right?” Dana asked.

Max swallowed. “Y-yeah, of course I am.”

Dana took a shallow breath. “Would you like to go with me?”

“I, um...” Max blinked, taking a step back. “Oh. You mean... be your date to the party?”

Dana nodded, her cheeks flushing a little. “I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous, but I’d been planning to go with someone. That’s kinda why I asked you to come shopping with me on Wednesday.” She tilted her head toward the clothing pile. “Recognize anything?”

When she took a moment to scrutinize the costumes again, Max did a double-take. She _did_ recognize one of the leather skirts, as well as a pair of boots. She hadn’t thought about it at the time, figuring that Dana had just wanted some company for her usual spending spree. But this was different. When her eyes met Dana’s face again, Max could see something hopeful, even scared, in her friend’s expression.

But maybe, after this week, she wasn’t just a friend anymore.

“Dana...” Max bit her bottom lip, doing her best not to freak out. She was elated and scared at the same time. Getting this kind of attention, to know that those strange feelings weren’t hers alone... it felt amazing.

_You’re not alone anymore..._

“What?” Dana responded.

Max clamped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, geez. Did I...?” Her cheeks were on fire, and she backed up into the nearby dresser. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“You sure did.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Dana looked Max over, still hesitant. “Can I ask what you meant by that?”

“It’s just...” Max swallowed, but she couldn’t back away. Not anymore.

She stepped closer to Dana and slowly reached out, resting her hand on the girl’s shoulder. Dana flinched at first, but after a second had passed, she smiled and covered Max’s hand with her own.

“Dana, I’m sorry if I seem nervous. I’m just not used to being given this kind of attention.” Max brought a smile to her face and stepped closer. “But I’d like to get better at that, with _your_ help. So yes, I’d love to go to the Halloween party with you.” Then, deciding to go for broke, she added a wink and said, “As long as a black cat doesn’t cross my path on the dance floor.”

Dana giggled and gave Max’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure they stay with the witches in the broom closet.”

“Hey, now.” Max couldn’t keep from grinning; Dana’s laugh was infectious. “Victoria’s not _that_ bad...”

“Max, you’re terrible!” Dana pulled away as she doubled over with laughter. Max drew her hand back and giggled at the girl’s hysterics. She found her eyes, however, darting over to the pair of costumes on the bed. In her mind, she saw herself out on the dance floor with Dana, dressed up as a salty pirate captain and her First Mate. In her heart of hearts, Chloe would forever be her one and only First Mate, but she knew her best friend would forgive the costume choice when she saw Max’s date for the party.

 _Maybe she and Rachel should dress up as pirates, too._ Max had a good chuckle at the thought of the four of them arriving at the dance as one hearty all-girl crew of buccaneers.

As Dana regained her composure, she wiped a tear from her eye and turned back to Max. She looked stunning. Happier than Max had seen her in a long time. And that smile she gave was identical to the dreamy look she had in the photo Max had taken at the pool the night before.

Only now she was smiling at Max. Her heart skipped a beat as the truth dawned on her.

“I’m really, really happy you want to come with me,” Dana said. She came over to Max and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “You’re the sweetest.”

It didn’t escape Max that Dana’s voice trembled a little. She didn’t let her back away. Instead, she grabbed Dana by both hands and pulled her closer. Dana’s bottom lip trembled, and Max fought against the butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips met with a gentle press, with chapstick meeting lip gloss. Dana let out a tiny, muffled squeal, only to return the kiss. Her hands slid free of Max’s grasp and made their way onto the small of her back, pulling the shorter girl into her chest. For once, Max didn’t have the slightest bit of anxiety about her personal space being invaded. She wasn’t afraid at all. For all she cared, the girls’ dorm and Blackwell Academy might not have even existed anymore.

All she needed was this.

When she pulled back, Dana cupped Max’s face in her hands. She laughed and touched her forehead against Max’s, breathless and delighted. Max couldn’t look away from that glowing smile.

“You know,” Dana said, “you never did answer my question. What did you mean when you said, ‘ _You’re not alone anymore_ ’?”

Max blushed. “It’s like you told me last night. You felt alone, even with the party crowd and hanging out with the skater bros. But I don’t think you’re alone anymore, Dana. Not if you’ve got me around.”

“Aww!” Dana sniffled and leaned in for another kiss, planting it right on the tip of Max’s nose. “You’re just precious! You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Max grinned and lowered herself into Dana’s embrace, letting the other girl wrap her arms around her waist and hold her close. They swayed back and forth, imitating a slow dance without any music to accompany it. “But I have a question for you, too.”

“Ask away.”

“When we go to this party...” Max looked up into Dana’s eyes. “Can I be the captain?”

Dana laughed and squeezed her close. “Well, I’ll have to tailor the skirt for your size, but I think I can make it fit.”

“I like the sound of that, First Mate...”


End file.
